Sorrow
by GaurdianSaint
Summary: Simba and Kiara are the prince and princess of the Pride Lands. Their lives are a fairy tale. Not. The twins are victims of abuse by their own parents. After deciding enough is enough, they run away. Where another lion pride takes them in. Can they learn to trust again. Can friends and love ones stop the revenge in their hearts before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:This story is for Sparky the Elf Owl. She wanted me to write this and here is. I don't own nothing but a few OCs minus Skylar. **

The pridelands is a wonderful place where everyone lives in equal. The kingdom is ruled by a wise and caring king. He was a devoted and loving father.

_Wait! That's not how I remember this story. No the way I remembered it was that the king and queen was wise and gentle during the day but during the night they were monsters. Our story begins on a rainy night when the queen went into labor. _

/

Thunder roared as lighting struck the dark sky. A large golden lion paced inside a large cave. A tired sigh rang through the king's ears, causing him to snap his amber eyes to the source.

"I'm I boring you, Sarabi?"

The dark beige lioness sighed heavily before shaking her head. "No Mufasa..."

"It's your highness to you!"

Sarabi pinned her dark brown rimmed ears against her head. But before she could respond, her ears twitched at the sound of her cubs crying.

Mufasa growled towards the back of the cave before turning his gaze on Sarabi. "Shut those brats of yours up!"

Sarabi turned her attention from her cubs to her king and former lover. "Those brats are yours as well as they are mine!"

Mufasa snarled causing the dark beige lioness to take a few steps back. Mufasa raised a paw fully prepared to strike her when a soft voice called out from the cave entrance.

"Mufasa..."

With a grunt the king turned his head and seen a golden orange lioness with hair tuff on her head and her ears pinned.

"Yes, Fadia."

The golden orange lioness moved her green eyes from the silently weeping lioness to her brother. "Mother said you can come in now."

Mufasa growled and shot Sarabi another glare before storming out of the cave. Fadia sighed before walking over and nuzzled her friend.

"Are you alright?"

Sarabi shook her head as tears fell freely. "Where is the Mufasa I used to know?"

Fadia sighed heavily before looking at her nieces. The oldest had light beige fur, a hair tuff and orange eyes. The other cub had creamy yellow fur as well as a dark brown tuff on her head, and hazel-orange eyes.

"How are they doing?"

Sarabi smiled lightly before nuzzling her daughters. "They're okay."

Fadia nodded before giving the older lioness a soft nuzzle. "I'll catch you later. Tia and I are assigned to get her highness something to eat."

Sarabi nuzzled back before taking a step back and watched her friend walk out of the cave.

/

Mufasa walked in the nursery cave and shook his red mane of water before heading towards the back. A brownish lioness bowed to the younger lion before moving to the side. A pale tan lioness opened her red eyes and saw Mufasa looking down at her. With a smile, she moved her paws to reveal two cubs. One was golden like Mufasa but the other cub had golden tan fur and small fur sticking up on her head.

"What are their names?"

Zira nuzzled her cubs before replying. "Simba and Kiara."

Mufasa looked at the cubs before turning and heading out the cave. From the entrance the sun could be shine, starting to shine brightly.

"Rest up. Rafiki and the subjects will be here soon for the ceremony."

Zira nodded before lying her head down and closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:CSIMentalistTLK lover, Sky and ThatTexaskid:thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're interested in the story. Here's chapter two, enjoy. **

Zira sat at the peak of Pride Rock. The afternoon sun shining brightly in the light blue sky. The pale tan queen's red eyes seem to glare at the cubs that were playing without a care.

"Lucky brats!" the pale tan queen snarled.

"Queen Zira..."

Zira growled before turning her head to see a young light brown lioness. Her red eyes full of uncertainty and fear. Zira chuckled amused and pleased she has such a reaction from the young lioness.

"What do you want, Kula?!"

The light brown lioness gulped before pinning her ears. "The lionesses w..wanted to know if you're ready to hunt."

Zira rolled her red eyes and snarled. "I'm ready when I feel like it! Now go assemble the party!"

Kula hurried and climbed down the slope and bolted for her hunting party members. Zira took one last glance at the worry free cubs before descending down the slope with annoyed growl.

/

"Ha ha. Try and catch me, slow pokes!"

Kiara and her older half sister shared a look before the two young lionesses glared at their brother.

"You're going to eat those words, Simba!" the golden tan cub playfully growled.

Tama laid on a nearby ledge, not at all interested in the game. The light beige cub settled with just watching her sisters and brother. But every now and then she would look up and catch her father glaring at them. Tama shook her head before focusing on her siblings. Her full younger sister, Sherise had pounced on their brother pinning Simba to the ground. The creamy yellow cub squealed before running off with the golden prince in tow.

/

Mufasa growled as he made his way back to Pride Rock. He was aggravated with how his day turned out. He was so exhausted from not getting enough sleep that he couldn't focus on the task or problems from his subjects. Instead he sent a pregnant zebra galloping, crying. He could care less about the crying but still...

If it wasn't for those damn cubs. That's why after Simba and Kiara was born he made the main cave just for the royal family. The pride and their nonsense of fur balls stay in a large cave under Pride Rock. But his two nonsense of heirs had to keep him up all night. They couldn't wait to play with Tama and Sherise. A snarl left his muzzle at something rolling into his leg. The king's amber eyes glared at his golden tan daughter.

Kiara smiled brightly at her father, her amber eyes gleaming. "Hi daddy!"

Mufasa sneered, he couldn't take the joyfulness any more. While he felt terrible and exhausted. The golden lion roared at his daughter, causing the princess to run in fright. With a snarl Mufasa continued his way to Pride Rock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover, Sky and ThatTexaskid: thanks for the awesome reviews. Mufasa and Zira are cruel and heartless beings. And it only begun. WARNING! Child abuse is in this chapter! I do not own the song. **

Zira was aggravated and annoyed with everyone. The pale tan queen had done poorly on the afternoon hunt. Causing the younger, amateur Kula to pick up the slack. Not to mention that the light brown lioness' cousin caught a catch. Who happens to be a freaking male! So when Simba ran into his mother, his youthful amber eyes full of excitement of seeing his beloved mother. It wasn't going to be good.

Zira snarled at the happy cub and before he knew it. The golden cub went sliding across the dusty ground. Zira looked at her paw with not a regretful look or feeling. No. She felt loose. As she had found a way to let out all her pint up frustration and anger. With a sadistic smile the pale tan lioness approached her son with a pleased smile. Simba looked up at his mother with wide shocked eyes that slowly turned into fear.

"You're going to be very useful to mommy." Zira purred before swiping her son.

/

The sun had started to set casting beautiful colours across the sky. Simba limped home, his handsome fur marvelled with scarlet blood. Kiara and Sherise was the first to greet their brother.

"Simba, what happened?" the creamy yellow cub asked concern and fear in her orange-hazel eyes.

Simba saw Zira glaring daggers at him before she climbed up the rocky slope. Simba gulped before looking at his sisters.

"Nothing happened...I um...I tripped and fell...t...that's it! Come on Kiara...it's time for bed."

Sherise sadly watched her siblings head up to the royal cave before pinning her ears and headed for her cave. Where she was greeted by her oldest sister.

"Hey Reese, why the long face?"

Sherise looked around before looking at the light beige cub. "Tammy, something is going on. Simba came limping back with a whole bunch of bruises. I think Queen Zira gave him those."

Tama frowned. She didn't like to see her little sister cry but what could she do. Tama lightly nuzzled her sister before sighing.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe he fell or something."

Sherise frowned at her sister before running to her side of the cave.

/

_My little girl met a new friend just the other day_

_On the playground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings_

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes_

Sherise watched as Simba limped towards her with new batch of bruises. Kiara even has a few.

"What happened to you two?!"

"We fell..."

"We tripped!"

Sherise pinned her ears as the princess and prince cleaned their wounds to hide the bruises.

_And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

_Well I just brushed it off at first_

_'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_

_Or the things she had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me_

_And she said "Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

_**Author's Note:I thought I stop here. What do you think? I don't think I'm going to use the whole song. But you listen to it and tell me if I should.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Sky, TMNTMentalistTLK lover, and ThatTexaskid: thanks for the reviews. I agree, Alyssa lies is a sad song and it makes me cry everytime I hear it. So I was crying my eye balls out last chapter. But here's chapter four, enjoy. **

Across the dessert traveled two lions. One a full adult male and a young teenager. Each step across the hot sand brought a depress sigh from the light brown teen. A orange brown lion flickered his ears before turning to look at the young male he was traveling with.

"What seems the problem, Baruchel?"

The question wasn't full of annoyance but with concern. The light brown teen looked up and seen the older lion's green eyes starring at him.

"King Scar, I don't understand why you didn't bring Nuka or Kovu. They're your sons and heirs."

Scar sighed heavily and nodded with the young lion's words. "Yes. They are my sons but they are too young to be on a trip like this. Besides your mother thinks it's best you come. Maybe you would find a mate."

Baruchel rolled his brown eyes before changing the subject. "Is it true that the queen's sister and cousin stay in this pride?"

Scar nodded. "Kula wanted to stay with her mate. Since he didn't want to leave his mother, they both stayed."

Baruchel looked from the older lion to the landscape ahead. "Why did Chumvi stay?"

"Since his mother died, he had more of a connection with Kula, like he did with his mother. So he stayed."

The light brown teen sighed. "That's sad."

Scar looked from the young male to plains ahead. "It is. But we should be entering the Pride Lands soon."

/

"I want you two to be on your best behavior. Do you understand!?"

Simba and Kiara nodded, fear in their eyes as well as their father's reflection. Zira growled at her cubs, causing them to shake a bit.

"You better! Because if you don't, they will be hell to pay!"

"Your highnesses!"

Mufasa forced a smile as he turned his head to see his majordomo. "Yes. Zazu?"

The blue hornbill bowed as he gave his report. "King Scar of the Waterfall Pride is here."

Mufasa dipped his head before dismissing the bird. With a snarl he led his cubs to meet the visiting king.

/

Sarabi laid by the water hole looking at her reflection in the clear water. She sighed as she thought about the past month. Kiara and Simba have been getting alot of bruises lately. Just last week, Simba had a sprained paw. The dark beige lioness was knocked out of her thoughts by a soft nuzzle.

Sarabi smiled lightly before moving her orange eyes to see a young pale beige lion. "I needed that."

The pale beige lion sat and nuzzled the older lioness. "I see. Mother, what's going on?"

Sarabi sighed deeply. "Malka, I don't know what to do. Sherise thinks Mufasa and Zira are abusing Simba and Kiara."

Malka's eyes widen before he took a deep breath. "You shouldn't take Sherise's words lightly. Father had a similar situation with Amara."

Sarabi sat up, her orange eyes full of wonder and concern. "What happened?"

Malka sighed. "Father said that Amara said that her friend, Ally lies. Father brushed it off but she kept saying everyday when she comes home from playing that Ally lies..."

Sarabi gasped as the words of her youngest daughter replayed in her ears. She shook her head before focusing on her son who started to sing.

_"My little sister laid her head down. That night to go to sleep, I heard her say. A prayer so soft and sweet. 'Great kings and queens bless my big brother, my mom and my dad. And my new friend Ally. I know she needs you bad.' I had the worst night of sleep in years. As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears. I knew exactly what i had to do. But when dad and I approached the cub watching lionesses. We heard the news. My little sister asked me why everybody looked so sad. The lump in my throat grew bigger. With every question that she asked. Until I felt the tears run down my face. And I told her that Ally wouldn't be at playing today. She doesn't lie, anymore at water hole. She doesn't lie, Anymore to the pride. Ally lies, With the great kings and queens. Because there's nothing anyone would do..."_

Sarabi had tears falling from her eyes and down her face. That was the saddest thing that she heard. It's even more upsetting because it really happened. She has to do something and fast.

**Author's Note:Okay. I am crying. As you all know that the song Malka sung was Alyssa lies. I just changed a few words to fit the story. But would do you think? Next chapter is the big one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Sky, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and ThatTexaskid: thanks for the reviews. I was crying too. Here's the big one, enjoy. **

Mufasa and his family met Scar by the desert border. The golden lion smiled widely showing off his pearly whites when his amber eyes landed on the orange brown lion. Scar stood emotionless as he watched his old friend approach.

"Takaia, it's good to see you."

Scar frowned before speaking, his voice dry and full of pain. "Mufasa...you know I don't go by that name. Ever since you gave me this scar."

Mufasa took a deep breath and rubbed his temples under his thick red mane. "I thought you wasn't going to mention that..."

"Be glad I'm the only one that know..."

Zira roared before snarling. "You promised to never speak of that!"

Scar rolled his green eyes. Not at all fazed by the queen's outburst. "What is it that you wanted to speak about?"

Mufasa inhaled and exhaled to calm his anger before focusing on the matter at hand. "Zira and I would like to bethroled our cubs with your two oldest cubs."

The pale tan lioness nuzzled her mate before looking at her friend. "To alley our prides."

Scar looked at Baruchel before looking at the king and queen. "My two oldest cubs are males." he took a glance at the two cubs chasing a dark blue butterfly and smiled lightly before frowning as he looked at their father. "And you have a male and a female."

Mufasa sneered. "Simba will learn to love his mate. Regardless of the sex."

Scar put a paw to his chin and tapped the tips as thought before putting it on the grassy ground. "Tempting but I have to say no."

Mufasa and Zira's eyes widen before they roared. Mufasa had saliva dipping from his muzzle as his amber eyes burned.

"No one tells us no!"

"Well I just did!" Scar turned to leave and motioned for the light brown teen to follow.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!"

The orange brown lion stopped half way and repeated with a annoyed growl. "I just did."

Mufasa and Zira snarled as Scar and Baruchel disappear over the horizon. With a snarl the king and queen leapt at their cubs. Fully prepared to let loose their pint up anger on the cubs.

/

The moon shined brightly in the dark blue sky. In the royal cave Simba opened a eye and looked at his parents, who were sound asleep. With a sigh of relief the golden cub quietly walked over to his sleeping sister. Simba lightly tapped his sister. The golden tan cub jumped and screamed in fright, causing Mufasa to wake. The golden lion casted his angry eyes on his cubs.

"What the hell are you two doing up?!"

Simba and Kiara shared a look before looking at their father. The golden tan cub began to shake as she replied.

"I had...um...nightmare."

Mufasa yawned before standing and approaching his cubs. With a amuse smile he struck his daughter. Leaving a gash on her shoulder and head. Mufasa looked at his son who was shaking from fear. He growled before looking back at his daughter.

"Grow up, Kiara. You're too old to be having nightmares! Don't even asked to console you! It's a waste of our time!"

Kiara and Simba watched their father laid back on the platform and fall asleep like nothing happened. Simba starred at them for a moment before approaching his sister.

"We need to leave. It's not safe here."

Kiara pinned her ears as tears began to fall. "I agree but where will we go?"

Simba sighed and nuzzled his sister. "I don't know. But we'll figure it out. Didn't Miss Sarabi teach you, Tama and Sherise how to hunt?"

Kiara slowly nodded. "Well watched her take down a zebra last week."

"Good. Food is taken care of and Malka and Chumvi have been teaching me fighting stuff. We should be good."

Kiara leaned on her brother and sobed quietly. "As long as we're together..."

Simba nuzzled her before helping the golden tan cub stand and together they left the cave and down the slope. Into the cool grass, until they disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:Pretty sad. Tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:Asaf, Sky, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and ThatTexaskid: thanks for the reviews and all I'm saying is that it's going to be a surprise. **

The stars had dulled as the golden sun began to rise and dominate the sky. Simba and Kiara have been traveling none stop since they left home. Now they slowly dragged their tired bodies across the sandy terrain. Kiara moved her amber eyes around as if she thought she was being watched. Which didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

"Kiara..."

The golden tan cub jumped in fright before taking a deep breath and looked at her brother.

"Are you alright? You're awfully jumpy."

Kiara glanced around the desert before turning her fearful eyes on her golden twin. "I think we've being followed."

Simba looked at his sister with a confused look before glancing around, himself. Nothing but sand, sand, more sand and a lion. Wait! What! Simba looked back towards the north and sure enough a lion was walking...and headed their way.

"Kiara! We got to get out of here!"

Kiara was frozen too in shock to move. Simba pushed her, causing the runaway princess to fall. Before standing and running off with Simba at her side. The two ran across the sandy surface until their amber eyes came across a small hollow log that was sticking out of the sand. The twins quickly hid in the log, hoping the rogue would pass by. But that hope was lost when they saw two large, golden paws.

"Please little ones, come out. I won't hurt you."

Simba and Kiara shared a look before clutching on one another. "Go away!"

"Please. I'm here to help you, I won't hurt you."

Kiara sobbed uncontrollably as she remembered what her parents did. How they once told her and Simba they would keep them safe and never let them get hurt.

"Why should we believe you?!" Simba growled.

"What if I told you that the great kings and queens sent me. Also a lioness named Ally. I know what you went through. I am a victim of child abuse from my own parents. I'm lucky to be alive."

Some how after hearing that the twins felt that they could trust him. So they slowly crawled out. When they looked up at the lion they were not expecting to see what they saw. The lion has golden fur, a little lighter than Simba and their father's golden fur. His mane was a ebony black as his eyes were a sparking light blue. But what was unexpected was that he had scars all over. Two scars ran across his left and right eyes. Claw marks on his shoulders. But in all he looks around Malka's age.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important. You will find out when the time is right. But you two have to head east. There's a nice pride that will take you in."

Kiara and Simba' s ears flickered as they were unsure about the direction.

"They are friendly and trustworthy lionesses and lions. Trust me."

Simba and Kiara once again shared a unsure look before looking back at the lion but he was gone. After looking around the twins started to head east. Hoping for a better life.

/

"Where are those nuisance of fur balls?!"

Zira had a small smile. Those weak brats must of ran away. No need to worry. The pale tan queen nuzzled her mate lovingly. The golden lion stopped pacing and looked at her.

"My king, stop worrying about old news. That's exactly what Kiara and Simba are. They're weak, they couldn't stand a minute out there by themselves."

Mufasa thought about what his mate said before nodding. "You're right. I'll call off the search. Now I have to see to the kingdom."

Zira smiled and nuzzled her mate before watching him leave. Not a few minutes later a creamy beige lioness walked in with a brownish lioness. Their eyes full of concern.

"Zira...have you heard anything about Simba and Kiara?" asked the creamy beige lioness.

Zira rolled her red eyes. "Mother. You and Uru have nothing to worry about."

Zira's mother's light blue eyes widen in shock and horror. "Those are your cubs..."

Zira chuckled darkly before smiling. "They're dead. They wouldn't last a minute let alone a night out there by themselves. Besides I have better, important things to worry about."

Uru looked at her daughter in law with confused green eyes. "What could be more important?"

Zira smiled lovingly at the older lionesses. "I'm pregnant again."

**Author's Note:Wow, right. Who do you think is the scarred rogue that told Simba and Kiara to go east? Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:pirate 22, TMNTMentalistTLK lover, Sky and Asaf: yeah I feel sorry for the new cub. But here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

Outside the pride's cave Sherise laid with her paws over her face, crying uncontrollably. Her beautiful creamy yellow fur was dampened with tears. Tama sat not far with her ears pinned. It's been three days since the disappearance of Simba and Kiara. Everyone grieved but Sherise was the one that was hit hard. The light beige cub sighed as a dark golden cub walked over. His bright ocean blue eyes was full of concern for his friend.

"Tama, are you alright? I'm worried about you."

Tama sighed before looking at her friend. "Tojo I'm worried about Sherise. She had been crying none stop since we found out."

"Dear, you have to understand from your sister point of view."

Tojo and Tama looked and seen Sarabi with a dark golden lioness and Kula. Tojo looked from the dark beige lioness to the dark golden lioness.

"Mom, what does Ms. Sarabi mean?"

Tia sighed deeply, her ocean blue eyes full of sadness before pulling her son close. "Sherise was closest to Kiara and Simba more than you and Tama. Sadly I even believe that she is closer than Mufasa and Zira."

Kula looked from the mother and son to her sister in law. "Sherise..."

The creamy yellow cub sniffed up some tears before looking at the light brown lioness. " Yes. Kula..."

Kula smiled lightly before nuzzling the cub. "I don't know what you're going through. I'm not going to pretend that I do. But I just wanted to let you and Tama know that you both are going to be aunts and a few months."

Tama's orange eyes seemed to brighten as well as Sherise. Her pretty orange-hazel eyes slowly brightened. Kula smiled brightly before nuzzling the creamy yellow cub.

"And you get to pick his or her's name."

Sherise beamed before running over to her sister and friend. Sarabi smiled but knew her youngest very well. Sherise is still hurting, she's just trying to cover it up.

/

"Moooom. I'm not a baby." a light cream lioness cub whined. She was a spitting image of her mother. Just she had a small light cream hair tuff on her head and small light brown ear rims.

A light cream lioness smiled lovingly before nuzzling her daughter. "No matter how old you get. You and your brothers will always be my babies."

"Moooom. You're embrassing us." moaned a peachy cream cub.

"Yeah mom! We're five months old!" added a creamy brown cub. His shapire sapphire blue eyes full of childish disgust.

The light cream lioness laughed before looking at her youngest. "You're awfully quiet Kovu. Don't you agree with your brothers and sister."

The brown cub looked at his mother with bright emerald green eyes. "Can we play now? Before the sun sets."

The light cream lioness laughed before nuzzling each cub and watched her cubs run off. She soon closed her eyes and sighed lightly from a loving nuzzle.

"You're an amazing mother, dear."

The lioness smiled before turning and nuzzled the orange brown lion. "You're not to bad yourself. Daddy Scar."

Scar chuckled before nuzzling his mate. "I love you, Nala."

Nala smiled before pinning the older lion down and nuzzled him. "I love you too."

Scar sat up and smiled. "I have some patrolling to do."

Nala nuzzled her mate and smiled. "Yeah. Aricia and I have to go hunt. A special guest is so pose to arriving."

Scar raised a eyebrow. "I only know of Malka. Zuzu told me this morning."

Nala smirked before standing up and headed towards the hunting grounds. "It's a surprise."

Scar's ears flickered before he shook his head and went to patrol his borders.

/

"So, where are we going today?" asked a dark tawny cub with a small brown hair tuff and brown eyes.

The peachy cream cub moved his green eyes from the tall grasses to his best friend. "I'm not sure, Skylar. I just feel like exploring."

Skylar giggled before blushing. "As long as I'm with you Nuka...I know I'll have a good time."

Nuka blushed a deep scarlet causing his sister and brothers to burst out laughing. The light cream cub was laughing till something caught her sapphire blue eyes.

"Guys. I see something over there."

The creamy brown cub followed his sister's gaze. "What is it?"

The light creamy cub, Vitani shrugged before running over to what she saw. When Vitani could see past the tall grasses, her eyes widen as she gasped at what she saw. There a few feet ahead laid two cubs, motionless.

**Author's Note:What do you think of the cliffhanger? Do you guys know what the surprise is? One thing though, it's not Simba and Kiara. But in all, what did you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:Sky, TMNTMentalistTLK lover, ThatTexaskid and Asaf: thanks for the reviews. There's a sad past that's about to be revealed. **

Vitani pinned her ears before looking around with wide sapphire blue eyes. "Help! Sombody! Any body! Help!"

The princes and their friend ran through the tall grasses with concern in their eyes as Baruchel ran over with a purple hornbill on his shoulder. His brown eyes full of concern as well.

"Is everyone alright?"

Vitani moved her eyes from the unmoving cubs to the light brown teen. "We have to help them."

Baruchel looked at the cubs that the princess found and gasped. Those cubs look just like King Mufasa and Queen Zira's heirs. But why would they be way out here? The light brown male shook his head before looking at the purple bird on his shoulder.

"Zuzu, find my mother and Queen Nala."

Zuzu nodded before taking flight into the light blue, cloudless sky.

/

Scar walked his borders with alot on his mind. He hasn't seen or heard from Mufasa since he, his mate and a few others left. Than out of the blue he wants him to bethroled their cubs. Mufasa and him were good friends...he shook his head. No need to live in the past. Scar went to turn to head home when a voice called out to him. He turned to see a young light golden lion with a black mane. Unknown to him, the same lion that Prince Simba and Princess Kiara met.

"Uncle Taka!"

The orange brown lion smiled lightly as the light golden lion walked over with a shine in his light blue eyes. "Moran? What are you doing here?"

The light golden lion smiled before giving the older lion a nuzzle who quickly returned it. "I'm here to check on some cubs."

Scar looked at Moran with confused green eyes. "The cubs are just fine. Mheetu just came back with Sarafina from visiting Nala's father, yesterday."

Moran nodded and was going to say something when a gasp was heard. The two looked and saw Malka standing a few feet away with wide eyes. Moran pinned his ears and was going to approach the pale beige lion when a loud roar erupted.

"That was Nala!" Scar exclaimed before running off with the two younger lions following.

/

Scar ran into his family's cave to stop short at the entrance. His eyes widen at the two cubs his mate was tending to. Moran and Malka walked in where the light golden lion's light blue eyes widen before he ran over to the unconscious cubs.

"No! Are they alright?"

Malka kept looking at the cubs as the Waterfall Pride's king and queen shared confused looks. The light cream lioness looked at the light golden lion.

"They're just sleeping. But they will be fine. What is this about? Do you know who they are?"

Malka grunted before blinking his orange eyes. "They're the missing heirs of the Pride Lands."

Scar and Nala gasped as Moran sighed and pinned his ears. "Yes they are and you can't not let my parents know they are alive!"

Malka shook his head, his black mane shaking lightly. "Why not?! They think Simba and Kiara are dead! As they think you're dead! Not to mention my little sister is a wreck!"

Moran lowered his head as tears began to fall. "You don't think I know that?! After all they are the ones who made me go missing! They are the ones why Taka has a scar!"

Malka looked at his thought to be dead friend. "I don't understand..."

Tears fell from Moran's light blue eyes. "My parents abused me! I was their walking scratching post! I...nearly died. If it wasn't for Uncle Taka...I would of been. Now...I have to keep my brother and sister safe!"

Malka had tears falling down his face before he ran and embraced his friend. Moran sobbed in his friend's fur. As they shared a brotherly hug. "I won't tell them...but we have a problem. A big problem."

Nala flickered her ears before she turned to the friends. "What is it?"

Malka sighed before nuzzling his friend again. "Zira is expecting a cub in a few months."

Scar growled before sighing. "All we can do is look out for them. Since Simba and Kiara ran away they will keep a close eye on this one."

Malka nodded in agreement before standing. "I must go but I will be back."

Nala walked over to the young lion. "When you do, bring one of your sisters. A familiar face is what they need."

Malka nodded before turning and ran off towards the Pride Lands. All the while disturbed by the day's events.

**Author's Note:What did you think? Sad right? Poor Moran. **


End file.
